Like Mike
Like Mike is a 2002 American comedy film directed by John Schultz and written by Michael Elliot and Jordan Moffet. Starring Lil' Bow Wow, Morris Chestnut, Jonathan Lipnicki, Brenda Song, Robert Forster, Crispin Glover and Eugene Levy, the film follows an orphan who gets basketball talents after finding a pair of Michael Jordan's shoes. It was produced by NBA Productions and features cameo appearances by NBA players. The film was released on July 3, 2002, by 20th Century Fox. Plot Calvin Cambridge and his two best friends, Murph and Reg Stevens, live in an orphanage. Murph is the youngest of the trio, and has a very close bond with Calvin. At night they all have to sell chocolate for the awkward orphanage director, Stan Bittleman, after each home game of the (fictional) NBA team, the Los Angeles Knights. Calvin meets the team's coach, who is impressed by Calvin's knowledge of basketball and honesty about the chocolates, and offers Calvin tickets for the next game. Inside a thrift store donation box, Calvin finds a pair of old sneakers with the initials "MJ" written on them; believing that were worn by Michael Jordan. Calvin's sneakers are taken by a jealous bully named Ox who throws them onto an overhead power line. When Calvin tries to retrieve them that night during a rainstorm, he is shocked by a lightning bolt. Calvin and his friends attend the basketball game between the Knights and the Minnesota Timberwolves. After the second quarter ends, the team's star player, Tracy Reynolds, prepares for a halftime contest. Calvin's ticket number is called and he goes one-on-one with Tracy. Calvin ends the contest with a dunk after bouncing the ball off the backboard. Reg and the crowd give Calvin a standing ovation. Calvin is signed to a one-day contract by the Knights. Calvin prepares for his first game with the Knights, but realizes that he is not there to play. When the Knights play the San Antonio Spurs they start losing badly and Coach Wagner decides to let Calvin play in the fourth quarter. Calvin leads a comeback against the Spurs and they win, which leads to Calvin getting a season contract. Reynolds becomes his mentor since Calvin is still a minor. Calvin brings teamwork to the Knights and makes them one of the best teams in the league. Tracy starts to respect Calvin after he gets himself into trouble when making sure that Tracy didn't miss his curfew. Bittleman signs a contract with the team that all of Calvin's money will go to him until Calvin is eighteen, or adopted. When the second option is about to become true, Bittleman grows desperate and steals Calvin's shoes and bets US$100,000 against the Knights. After convincing Ox and his cohorts that Bittleman is selfish, Ox takes the shoes out of Bittleman's safe. The kids head to the arena with Calvin's sneakers. Bittleman escapes and sends goons after Calvin in a failed attempt to retrieve the shoes. Calvin makes it to the arena with the shoes after the 3rd quarter ends with Vince Carter and the Toronto Raptors routing the Knights 80–59. In the 4th quarter of the last regular season, Calvin is put into the game by the coach and the Knights start to make a comeback. After a pile-on towards the end of the game, Calvin's shoes are ruined with the Knights down by one point. Without the shoes, and wanting to be a normal child, Calvin tells the team that this will be his last game. In the final play, Calvin manages to pump fake to get Vince Carter to jump and pass the ball to Tracy. Tracy makes the game-winning shot to clinch the Knights their first playoff appearance. After going back to his orphanage, Calvin and Murph get adopted by Tracy, and Reg by a different family, though they stay in touch. Bittleman is missing because he doesn't have enough money to pay the bet, and the orphanage is now sponsored by the Knights. Cast * Lil' Bow Wow as Calvin Cambridge * Jonathan Lipnicki as Murph * Brenda Song as Reg Stevens * Morris Chestnut as Tracy Reynolds * Eugene Levy as Frank Bernard * Crispin Glover as Stan Bittleman * Jesse Plemons as Ox * Robert Forster as Coach Wagner * Julius Ritter as Marlon * Anne Meara as Sister Theresa * Fred Armisen as New Age Dad * Julie Brown as New Age Mom * Vanessa Williams as Pharmacist * Jimmy Kimmel as Client in Commercial * John Marshall Jones as NBA Player * Reginald VelJohnson as Mr. Boyd * Valarie Pettiford as Mrs. Boyd * Reggie Theus and Geoff Witcher as the Knights Announcers * Roger Morrissey as Marvin Joad NBA players * Vince Carter * Michael Finley * Steve Francis * Allen Iverson * Jason Kidd * Desmond Mason * Alonzo Mourning * Tracy McGrady * Steve Nash * Dirk Nowitzki * Gary Payton * Jason Richardson * David Robinson * Gerald Wallace * Rasheed Wallace * Chris Webber NBA reporters * Tom Tolbert * Hannah Storm * Ahmad Rashād * Kenny Mayne * Rich Eisen * Pat Croce